As the number of devices associated with one or more unique identifiers, such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, that communicate with other devices in a network increases, the demand for unique identifiers increases as well. The maximum number of unique identifiers for one or more networks, however, may be limited for various reasons. Thus, the maximum number of unique identifiers may not change even as demand for the unique identifiers increases. In addition, at least a portion of the maximum number of unique identifiers may be unavailable because another party owns or has the right to use the portion of unique identifiers. In some cases, a party may own or have the right to use more unique identifiers than are currently needed.
For example, there are a predetermined number of Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) addresses. As the number of Internet users and the number of devices that need to be associated with one or more IPv4 addresses has increased, the number of available IPv4 addresses has decreased. Furthermore, as the number of unallocated IPv4 addresses has decreased, the demand for unallocated IPv4 addresses has increased.